


On Your Left

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Body Paint, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Candy, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson Friendship, Clint Cooks, Cookies, Dancing, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hobbies, Humor, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Little Black Dress, Lunch, M/M, Male Friendship, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Romance, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tattoos, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MCU ficlets, each chapter is about a different pairing/character(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Your Left (Sam/Steve)

It was eight in the morning and Sam was about to sit down on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, when he heard the front door open briefly. Steve was telling Bucky that it was perfectly fine to want to stay close to the house and Bucky answered him, but it was so quiet that Sam missed it.

When he walked up to the door Bucky was just hanging his jacket next to Sam's, a small smile appearing on his face as he briefly glanced at Sam. Or rather at Sam’s chest.

“You guys want some hot chocolate?” he asked, taking a small sip from his cup. “I made enough for three.”

“If you wouldn’t mind?” Steve smiled at him, while Bucky nodded without a word, but the half-smile did not disappear from his face. Sam wanted to roll his eyes at him, but in the end, he was just really glad that Bucky wanted to smile. If Sam could give him more reasons to do that, who was he to complain?

“Two cups of chocolate coming right up.”

Sam went to the kitchen and as soon as he started stirring the chocolate, he heard Bucky talking to Steve quietly.

“Come on, Stevie, it’s hilarious. You can’t tell me it’s not,” Sam could clearly hear the amusement in his voice. 

He wasn’t sure what Steve’s reaction was, but as soon as he realized what they were talking about, he didn’t fight the smile that appeared on his face.

They were talking about Sam’s tattoo. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt in the morning, so it was clearly visible, and the fact that Steve had a similar tattoo on his chest made him feel pretty much amazing. He understood why Bucky found it funny, though. 

When he left the kitchen and handed Bucky his cup, he caught Steve looking at his chest right away. He wasn’t even subtle about it, but the slight blush on his face was really endearing. As he handed Steve his cup he also pressed his lips to Steve’s slightly open ones in a quick kiss, one of Steve’s hands landing on his waist as soon as their lips touched. Steve was still looking at him when he stepped back and Sam shook his head.

“Wait here, I left my cup in the kitchen,” he said. “Go and pick a movie to watch, I’ll make some toast. You’re staying, right?” he asked Bucky, who followed him to the kitchen.

“I don’t want to bother you. If you and Stevie want to spend some time together…”

“Come on, man. You’re staying and helping me get all of this to the living room,” Sam handed him a plate full of toast and a plate with butter and jelly.

As all three of them were sitting on the couch, Sam still drinking his chocolate, he felt Steve lean against him. He turned his head a bit and his lips were caught in a gentle kiss as Steve put one hand on Sam’s chest, right over the tattoo, his fingers tracing the pattern slowly.

He was so focused on Steve that he barely heard it when Bucky murmured: “I still can’t believe you both got tattoos that say ‘on your left’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers, They get matching Tatoos that say "On your left""_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684919.html?thread=90066551#t90066551)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. A Date (Sif/Darcy)

Darcy put her bag on the floor and sat down on the couch. Well, it looked like she had the place for herself after all. She could watch movies or listen to music, order pizza and just enjoy herself, but that was not how the day was supposed to go. She should have probably gotten used to it by now. Nothing was easy when you were dating an Asgardian. 

She wasn’t blaming Sif or anything. Why would she, when Sif was helping Hogun, Volstagg and Frandral with... whatever they needed her help with? Sif was an awesome friend and an awesome person in general. They had met and Sif had told her she would be back as soon as she’d be able to, and Darcy had said she would be waiting. After they had kissed, Sif caressing Darcy’s cheek and ear gently, Darcy had mentioned that Sif would owe her. The half-smile had appeared on the warrior’s face right then and she had pressed her lips against Darcy’s once again, full of promise. So Darcy had left and was now sitting by herself, wondering what to do. She already told everyone not to bother her because she and Sif had a date so... maybe pizza and DVR it was, after all.

Ordering the biggest pizza she could find, as well as fries and cheese sticks, was a great idea. She was also pleasantly surprised to find a few awful horror films to watch, which she assumed was Jane’s work. Sometimes bad films and pizza were the best option ever.

About two hours later she was about to start a film about a giant shark-monster when she heard someone knocking. After putting a plate on the table she went to check what was going on. 

What she was not expecting to see was Sif, who still had her weapon with her, holding two strawberry milk shakes from her favourite place and a bag of what Darcy assumed were muffins. She looked a bit lost, as if she wasn’t sure what to do with everything she was holding, and Darcy leaned against the doorframe.

“I have settled Volstagg’s and Fandral’s quarrel,” Sif said. “I hope I am not late for this... date? Lady Jane suggested I bring these for you.” She seemed to be wondering if she chose the right words and Darcy bit her lower lip.

She let Sif inside, taking the bag from her, and led her to the living room. After she put everything on the table, and Sif put her sword and shield aside, they both settled on the couch. Darcy stretched her legs, propping her feet on the coffee table as she leaned back comfortably, and Sif was just sitting there looking at Darcy.

“Is something wrong?” Darcy asked.

“I am sorry I interrupted our plans.”

Darcy caught the other woman’s hand and pulled her in a quick kiss. “I told you it’s fine. You never know when the world would need you, right?”

“Can you forgive me?”

"Nothing to forgive,” Darcy said and moved to snag one muffin from the table, taking a bite. “But we’re spending this weekend together. And I’m choosing what we’re doing. How does that sound?”

Sif wrapped one arm around Darcy’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, can you forgive me?"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/689802.html?thread=90646922#t90646922)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	3. Amethyst (Phil/Clint)

When Clint entered Phil’s office, he saw Phil was sitting by the desk, his sleeves rolled up as he was typing something on his computer, from time to time looking at the documents lying next to the keyboard. He was frowning slightly as he hid one document in the first drawer of the desk, which meant he most likely dealt with paperwork handed him by some junior agents. He always hid documents about junior agents in that drawer. 

Clint closed the door quietly and walked up to the desk, putting a cup of coffee in a safe distance from all the paperwork. 

“Thank you. I’ll be done in about ten minutes,” Phil said, sighing. “Jasper is on sick leave this week and Nick asked me to take over some of his paperwork. I was reminded why I do not miss dealing with junior agents’ reports at all.”

Clint snorted at that. Walking up to stand behind Phil, he laid his hands on Phil’s shoulder’s, feeling how tense the other man was. He definitely could use a good massage. “Ten more minutes and then we’ll go back to our place. You’ll lie down and relax and I’ll cook something. And then I’ll give you a proper massage. That okay?”

“Yes,” Phil sighed, and Clint could feel him relax under his hands even if he kept typing and sending messages. “That does sound wonderful. Just remind me to inform Jasper that he owes me lunch.”

“Wait,” Clint caressed the skin of the back of Phil’s neck with his thumb before stepping away from the chair. “Wouldn’t that mean he actually doesn’t owe you anything? He took over your stuff when we took a few days off on our anniversary, right? Or was it Blake?”

Phil turned his head to look at him, one eyebrow raised, which meant he was not amused at all. Clint smiled in reply, but didn’t say anything else.

Phil just rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the screen. “Can you hand me my jacket?”

Clint nodded and went to the couch, but as he raised the jacket he heard something hit the floor. It wasn’t Phil’s phone, fortunately. What he did not expect to see was a small amethyst, one Clint bought for him on a whim when he was on a mission in Spain five years ago. It was advertised as a healing crystal, but Clint bought it because it was purple and looked pretty. He wasn’t aware that Phil had kept it, nor that Phil had been carrying it with him like that. How come he never noticed it?

“Clint? Is everything okay?”

Clint handed Phil the jacket, then looked at the amethyst once again, still surprised. “You kept it.”

Phil looked at the crystal in Clint’s hand and nodded, before taking his phone out of the inner pocket of the jacket. “Of course I did. You gave it to me.”

Clint was well aware he was blushing when he handed Phil the amethyst back, and Phil smiled at him (it was a happy, reassuring smile that never failed to make Clint feel special), as he hid the crystal in his pocket again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"author's choice, author's choice, amethyst"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692372.html?thread=91128212#t91128212)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	4. Confidence (Sif/Darcy)

Working with Jane, not to mention meeting Thor and other Asgardians, as well as the Avengers, prepared Darcy for a lot of strange situations, it didn't matter if it was about weird weapons, unknown organizations or some kind of aliens. She considered herself to be a clever and resourceful person, but it was always good to know more about what to expect or what could she encounter in the future. She had learned even more after she started dating an Asgardian. It was nothing like she had ever expected, but she wasn’t complaining. And Sif was a powerful warrior, a great person and a thoughtful, attentive girlfriend. Jackpot.

The fact that Sif had responsibilities on Asgard, and was a warrior who defended Earth when working with S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers, meant she was very often busy, which Darcy understood well. She was working with Jane, after all. At first scheduling anything was kind of difficult, considering time differences between Asgard and Earth, but it didn’t stop them. And besides those dates, every time Sif was working with someone from Earth she always made time to meet with Darcy, even if it was only for a short while to talk about Darcy’s work, Sif’s responsibilities or.. for other pleasurable activities. Sif supported and respected Darcy’s choices and Darcy did the same for her, every time Sif needed it.

Darcy was capable of fighting , too, and she was able to help, but the difficult part of dating an Asgardian warrior was that she _couldn’t_ always be there for Sif and she knew that. But even if being next to her girlfriend was not always a possibility, she could always be there for her before and after.

She was there for Sif when she felt irritated, when she was grieving and when she was celebrating victories, smiling and laughing happily, confident and powerful. 

The celebrations were always pretty much spectacular, doesn’t matter if they were among friends, or it was only the two of them. 

One day, when Darcy was working on the equipment for Jane’s next experiment, and Jane was doing research on her computer, the door to Darcy’s apartment was opened with a great impact. The bright smile that was on Sif’s face was almost blinding. Fearlessness and confidence were very, very attractive.

“Lady Darcy, Lady Jane!” she said and Darcy couldn’t help smiling at the happiness in her voice. She didn’t even notice when Jane left, but right after she closed the door, Sif wrapped her arms around Darcy’s waist, and soon Darcy was kissed passionately, as she wrapped her arms around the warrior’s neck. 

“I knew you would win,” Darcy said as she pulled away, breathing heavily. “No one challenges you and gets away with it, huh?”

“I have proved him he was not yet ready to take such responsibilities. And I have received a permission to stay here for a few days.”

“Did you now,” Darcy bit her lip. “Wait here. I’ll just help Jane with her experiment and then we’ll find a way to celebrate.”

Sif nodded and sat down on the couch, observing Darcy work as she talked of her next plans. They would have a lot of time for celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Darcy Lewis/Sif, Darcy is always there after a battle ready to fight the stress or celebrate the victories."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690442.html?thread=90811402#t90811402)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	5. A Black Dress (Sif/Darcy & Jane)

“What do you think? This one or this one?”

Darcy turned from the mirror and carefully raised two dresses, one red and the other one black, so that Jane could help her decide which one would be better for Darcy’s date with Sif. She bought the dresses because they looked really great, but since she liked them both, getting a second opinion on the subject would help her a lot. 

Jane, however, was still engrossed in her research, not even looking away from her notes and the results of the calculations she was working on. She was very committed to her new project, which Darcy should have guessed before coming to her, but who was she supposed to ask for advice if not her best friend?

“Yes, it looks good,” Jane replied absentmindedly, still looking at the papers on the desk and Darcy snorted at her.

“Oh, that much I know, thanks,” Darcy stepped closer to the desk. “Come on, just five seconds. Okay, maybe a bit more. You tell me which dress looks better, then I’ll leave you to your work, because I won’t be back tonight. By the way, I already called Miss Potts and asked her to bring you the documents you asked for. She said she will sign them, too.”

“Thank you, Darcy,” Jane bit her lower lip gently and scribbled a few equations on the front page of the folder before she put the pencil down and looked up. “Sorry about this. I just came up with a few ideas and I had to write them down first. What was your question?”

“I’m going on a date with Sif and I bought two dresses,” Darcy stepped away from the desk so Jane could take a good look at both garments. “We’ll go eat something first and we’ll be spontaneous later. So? Which one would work better?”

Jane leaned back in her chair, assessing both dresses carefully. It was a tough choice, after all. The red dress was longer, strapless and really cute, while the black one was short, with wide straps and fit her very nicely. 

“The black one, I think,” Jane said after a while, looking up at Darcy. “It’s elegant and works well if you’re going to a restaurant. If you want you can take my black purse, too, just in case.”

“You’re the best!” Darcy smiled brightly and sneaked her arms around Jane’s neck, hugging her close before she went to get ready for her date. “I’ll text you later!” she said before leaving the apartment.

It was a very warm evening, but Darcy still took a light jacket with her. She couldn’t help smiling at the thought of a romantic dinner with Sif, complete with candles, music and dimmed lights. Moreover, it was Sif who actually suggested this place, so Darcy wondered what else the warrior had in plans for them (and who recommended this restaurant to her; she would have to find out later). But answers to those questions could wait, because she saw Sif standing in front of the restaurant, looking absolutely gorgeous.

When Darcy saw Sif’s eyes widening slightly as she looked her up and down, she decided that choosing a little black dress was a great idea after all. She’d have to thank Jane for helping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, little black dress"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692372.html?thread=91126420#t91126420)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	6. Shadows of the Past (Bruce & Tony)

Bruce adjusted his glasses and closed the book he was reading. It was three AM and he still couldn’t fall sleep. His usual methods (meditating and drinking warm tea) had failed him, so he tried reading, but it also didn’t help much. Taking off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing quietly. He hasn’t slept for the last twenty three hours and it was getting ridiculous.

He had been living in the Avengers Tower for the last two weeks and while he wasn’t uncomfortable, the situation was still making him uneasy. Yes, he enjoyed having his space, a quiet place where he could go when he needed it, but it was still difficult to get used to being around other people. He guessed he was too used to running and staying off the radar.

He was aware that J.A.R.V.I.S. was there all the time, monitoring everything. Tony had told him it was for protection and Bruce believed him when he said he knew what he was doing, however, the constant surveillance did not do much to calm Bruce down. Tony knew his technology, but if someone would try to hack it… Bruce shook his head, trying not to think about it, doesn’t matter how difficult it was not to.

He put the book back on the shelf, along with others he had been gifted with since he moved in, and went to the kitchen. If he wasn’t sleeping he could at least get something warm to drink.

As Bruce was preparing chamomile tea and a salad, he heard Tony asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to find him something to watch. He did not turn around even when he heard Tony approaching him and leaning against the counter none too quietly, looking at the salad.

“Brucie, are you sure you don’t want a burger and fries? Or some pizza? Because I was about to order pizza, you know. I’m sure they have some vegan burgers or something, too. Most places have those now.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you. I prefer to make my own food when I can,” Bruce smiled.

“Suit yourself,” Tony snagged a piece of tomato from the bowl and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to order one meat lover’s pizza, double cheese. “Wanna watch something? If you’re not sleeping anyway, we can work on your knowledge of pop culture. Come on, it will be fun.”

Bruce didn’t have to think about it twice. He followed Tony, sitting next to him on the sofa, just as Tony put his feet on the second sofa comfortably.

They ended up watching two science fiction films Tony thought Bruce would love. Bruce was drinking his second cup of tea when Tony turned to look at him. He hadn't said anything for a while, just watched him as if he tried to work something out, before he turned back to the screen.

“I’m going back to the lab later,” he said after he finished the next piece of pizza. “I could use a hand with checking the data and plans for the new armor. I think I found a new way of reinforcing, I just have to do some tests. And I have a couch in the lab, too,” he added.

Bruce looked down at his cup, considering the offer. He most likely wouldn’t fall asleep anytime soon, the nervousness and the unrest wouldn't leave. He really appreciated Tony’s easy-going ways of indulging him and taking his mind off what was bothering him.

“I will need more tea.”

“I knew you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was not inspired by comment-fic, but I decided to share it anyway.
> 
> This drabble was a gift for **[Little_Firestar84](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84)** for holidays 2015, but I forgot to post it earlier.  
>  It was inspired by the prompt of choice that was: Bruce & Tony, _shadows of the past_.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	7. Brilliant Purple (Phil/Clint)

"Clint?"

"Yeah?" 

"I was not aware we had any plans that involved redecorating our bedroom."

Phil Coulson stepped inside said bedroom, which was currently empty, except for two buckets of paint, a bucket of water, a small ladder and Clint, who was looking at the now-purple walls. The floor was covered with newspapers and foil for protection, pieces by the walls white and purple from the drying paint. Clint was wearing an old black undershirt and sweats pants, both covered in white and purple spots. 

"Well, a few months ago you had mentioned that we might have to repaint the walls sooner or later, and I decided to go for 'sooner.' I had some time off, Sam had helped me to get everything and, well, surprise!"

When Clint turned to look at him, Phil noticed that there were purple spots on the archer's forehead and on one cheek, and Phil smiled at the way Clint was looking at him, sheepish, but clearly proud of himself.

Phil really couldn't help walking up to him and pressing a kiss to Clint's lips, touching his paint-covered cheek gently. Clint leaned into the kiss briefly and Phil thought he might move closer, but after a while he moved away, but not before smiling at Phil. 

"I'm all covered in paint. I don't want to mess up your suit," he explained as he put the paintbrush in the bucket and wiped his forehead with one hand. "So, what do you think?"

Honestly? Phil was still surprised by the unexpected change of the décor, but Clint had done a very good job on everything. Even if Phil was not an expert in renovations he could appreciate all the work and effort Clint had put into repainting the room.

"Is this some special tone of purple?"

"Oh, that's the best part!" Clint grinned as he raised the bucket of purple paint. "It's called Brilliant Purple. Can you believe that? It's pretty much awesome. Sam had found it earlier and... well, you see what had happened."

"You couldn't help yourself, huh?" Phil glanced at the walls again. "Where did you put the furniture?"

"Sam, Steve and Barnes had helped me to get everything to the living room. We'll probably have to sleep there for a day or two, until the paint dries. I've never painted anything before, but I'm telling you, Phil, I already have a feeling it's going to look awesome."

"Do you have to do anything else today?"

"No, I don't think so," Clint looked around again and scratched the back of his neck. "Now we're supposed to let it dry off and don't touch anything."

"Okay, then. How do you feel about take out for supper?"

"Can we get pizza?"

"Sure," Phil smiled, but as they left the room Clint caught his hand. When Phil turned his head to look at the other man, he saw uncertainty in his eyes.

"You don't mind that I painted the bedroom, right?" Clint asked, squeezing Phil's hand gently. "I mean..."

"It's fine. As you said, I had mentioned that we'd have to repaint it at some point. Besides, I developed a soft spot for purple colors anyway. We'll just see if the color looks as... brilliant as the name suggests."

"You're awful, you know."

"Thank you. Come on, go take a shower and I'll order our food."

"Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, Brilliant Purple"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94975288#t94975288)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	8. Finding Hobbies (Sam/Bucky)

Sam was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Steve had been helping Doctor Banner and Tony with a new project, so the majority of the last two days Sam and Bucky had been spending together. It was Saturday, Sam didn’t have go to work, which meant he could stay at home and find out why Bucky had been waking up so early for the last few days. 

He assumed Bucky would tell him if it was something important, but he was getting more and more curious. He knew Bucky was an early riser, but waking up every time Bucky had snuck out of bed at almost 4 AM had been a bit tiring. There was early and there was _early_. Every time it happened Bucky had been trying to stay quiet and don’t disturb him, of course, so Sam had always managed to fall back asleep, allowing Bucky to have his space. He couldn’t help being curious, though.

Sam took two plates of scrambled eggs to the living room, but instead of typing on the laptop Bucky was looking at the bookshelf, touching the bindings of random books gently, his expression unreadable.

Bucky was getting better, but there were still days when he would stay mostly quiet. Sam wondered if it would be one of those days.

“Tea or coffee?” he asked, walking into the living room and putting the plates on the table. “Or orange juice? Steve managed not to drink all of it yet.”

Bucky didn’t answer for a while, still focused on the bookshelf, but when he finally turned around, there was a slight frown on his face. 

“Tea,” he replied as he sat down on the couch, snagging Sam’s laptop from the table. Then he added quietly: “The… raspberry flavored one. If we still have it.”

The request made Sam happy. Bucky had found out that he enjoyed flavored tea and it was great to see him asking for things he liked. After Sam brought a cup of tea for Bucky and a cup of orange juice for himself, he sat down on the couch as well, feeling the other man relax against him. As Bucky got back to his research, Sam turned on the TV, trying to find something to watch. After a while though, he couldn’t help glancing at the screen of the computer.

He raised one eyebrow when he noticed that Bucky was browsing online stores selling gardening tools, and he also had a few articles about gardening open.

“Stevie thinks it’ll help me,” Bucky said after a while, closing one of the tabs. “I… I’m not good at sitting at home and doing nothing.”

“Is that why you were waking up so early?” Sam leaned against him, wrapping one arm around Bucky’s shoulders, looking at the webpage. 

“There are a few stores nearby. I wanted to look at the displays, but during the day…”

“During the day there are too many people.”

Bucky nodded and when he continued his voice was still quiet. “Barton said I could grow vegetables and spices, and you have a few gardening books here.”

“Yeah, they’re my mom’s,” Sam explained. “She likes gardening.”

Bucky looked thoughtful for a while, then leaned back against Sam’s arm more comfortably. “I think that I could do that. Maybe grow something. But I don’t know if…” Sam noticed Bucky glancing at him briefly, then at the window, from which they could see a bit of Sam’s backyard. Maybe it wasn’t very big, but Bucky did like to spend time there.

“My backyard is your backyard,” Sam smiled. Bucky stayed silent when he turned his head to him, but the look in his eyes told Sam everything he wanted to know. “It’ll be nice to have our own carrots.”

Nodding, Bucky got back to browsing gardening tools; Sam from time to time commenting on those he thought Bucky would need. Just as Sam assumed, Steve was really happy to hear that Bucky found something he thought he’d like, and right away offered to help him if he needed it.

Two weeks later, after they received everything they ordered from the stores Bucky found, Sam found out that he really liked watching Bucky and Steve working in his backyard. They looked happy, and Sam felt happy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Bucky/Steve or Bucky/Bruce or Bucky/Clint/Natasha or Bucky/Sam or Bucky/Maria or Bucky/Melinda or Bucky/Fitz, Bucky decides to retire from the warrior/assassin/soldier/agent business and has to figure out what to do with his time."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/696316.html?thread=91679996#t91679996)).
> 
> I chose Sam/Bucky :) This ficlet was written before _Captain America: Civil War_ came out.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	9. Slow Dancing (Phil/Clint)

It was a Friday evening and Phil was finally home. As soon as he opened the door to his apartment he realized three things: one, there were Clint’s boots in the middle of the hallway and his leather jacket laid on top of his overnight bag. Two, he could smell lasagna, which made him realize how hungry he was. Three, Clint was listening to slow instrumental music, which was unusual, since loud pop songs were usually his first choice when he needed some kind of soundtrack for cooking.

Phil sighed quietly.

The day was hectic. Jasper had asked him for help with a new group of recruits, and while Phil had worked on paperwork, leaving training and lecturing them to Jasper, eating had slipped his mind completely. Jasper had provided him with coffee, of course, but while it was good, nothing tasted nor smelled better than Clint's cooking, especially after a long day.

After taking off his jacket and leaving his briefcase in the bedroom, Phil went to the kitchen. Clint was there, just as he expected. He was humming and moving smoothly from one cupboard to another, taking out plates and cups, then to the oven, checking on the food. He was wearing jeans and one of Phil's old black t-shirts, one he always wore whenever he stayed over, Phil had no idea why. He kept moving, hips swaying to the rhythm of the music, and Phil couldn't look away. There was something calming about watching Clint cook.

"I didn't take you for a fan of instrumental music," he said and Clint, still dancing slowly, turned to him and smirked.

"Steve and Barnes were talked into listening to Tasha’s and Sam’s favorites today," the archer replied, glancing briefly at the lasagna before taking forks and knives out of the drawer. "I've been listening to it for the last hour. It's catchy as hell."

"I can see that," Phil stepped into the room, but when he tried to walk over to the oven he felt Clint wrap his arms around his waist, preventing him from moving. As the archer pressed his chest against Phil's back, Phil couldn’t help smiling. Clint continued to move to the rhythm of the music.

"The food will be done in an hour or so, you know," he said, his lips brushing the back of Phil's neck gently. "Remember Milan? It was the first time we danced together."

"You looked good in the suit Natasha had picked for you," Phil noted, turning in Clint's embrace. He wrapped one arm around the other man's waist and caught one of Clint's hands in his. “Though there had been no lasagna involved then, as far as I remember.”

"We had to keep an eye on Jasper and Natasha instead. Good times.”

Phil snorted. As Clint ran one hand up and down his back, Phil relaxed against him and let him lead. They were dancing slowly, Clint’s forehead against his, the bright smile never leaving the archer’s face.

Reveling in the feeling of Clint's arms around him, Phil sighed, contented. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any/Any, Slow dancing in the kitchen while the food cooks"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/709534.html?thread=93829022#t93829022)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	10. A Lemon Tart (Sam & Clint)

Clint was cooking. Clint was cooking a lot. Sam had no idea about it until he actually walked in on the man in the kitchen.

Steve had invited Sam to the Tower to watch movies with him and Bucky, since he was still not done catching up with his "To Watch" list. Sam could never say no to that.

However, Sam had arrived earlier that he had expected. Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Natasha weren't back from training yet, so J.A.R.V.I.S. had let him in, suggesting waiting and keeping Clint company while he was waiting. It sounded like a good idea. Sam liked Clint. They always managed to find something to talk about.

As soon as the elevator door slid open and Sam stepped into the living room of the common floor, he smelled that someone was cooking. He was sure he could smell tomato sauce, a very well seasoned tomato sauce, a peach cobbler, and something that smelled of basil, but there was much more than that, he just wasn’t sure what.

Intrigued, Sam followed the smell right to the kitchen, but what he saw was... not exactly what he had imagined.

Everything he had smelled stood on the table, but what surprised him was that there was much, much more than just a peach cobbler and tomato sauce. It was a big kitchen, one of the biggest he has ever seen in his life, and on every counter stood all kinds of ingredients, dishes, cups, plates and bowls, full and empty. Clint was standing in the middle of all of it, checking something that was currently in the oven.

Sam had no idea how Clint did that, but the back of his purple shirt was covered in flour, and so were his bare feet.

“Pass me a fork, would you?”

Sam walked into the kitchen and started to look for one, making sure not to touch anything.

“The first drawer on your left.”

“So, how long have you been here, preparing all this?” Sam asked, passing him the fork while still looking at everything Clint had prepared. “Will there be some kind of a party no one told me about?”

“Nah. I had the time and I like cooking.”

“So, how is that going with two super-soldiers in the house? It’s not that I minded cooking for them when they were staying at my place, but it could be challenging at times. Especially after trainings.”

“I don’t cook as often as I’d like to anymore, so it’s not a problem. Mostly when Phil gets back from longer missions and we’re staying at my place, or when I want to try something new. And I haven’t heard complaints about my food yet. Cap and Bucky are surprisingly helpful when I need opinions.”

“Yeah, I see why no one’s complaining,” Sam said, trying the spaghetti sauce first, then the blueberry muffins and the lemon tart standing right next to them. “This might be the best tart I have ever tried in my life. You made it for Coulson?”

“Nah, he’ll get his own after he, Hill and May come back from their meeting with Fury. You can eat that one, if you want. It’s been some time since I’ve made any and I wanted to check if I still remembered the recipe.”

“You sure, man? This tart is glorious.”

“Go for it.”

“Agent Barton,” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice broke the silence that fell between them after Sam focused his attention fully on the lemon tart. “Agent Romanov, Mister Barnes, Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers just entered the building.”

“Thanks, J.,” Clint replied, taking the tray full of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. “You can tell them I might share some food with them if they’re nice.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Damn, I might consider moving in here, too, if it means getting to try more of your cooking, man,” Sam said and Clint winked at him.

He put the tray on the table right before Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce entered the kitchen, all four of them taking places at the table right away, looking at everything that stood there. Sam just found another reason to visit the Tower more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, Food, glorious food (Oliver)"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700959.html?thread=92536351#t92536351)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	11. Challenge (Phil/Clint)

They were sitting on Clint's couch, Clint with his feet on Phil's lap, with Phil running his fingers up and down Clint's calf as they watched some reality show of Phil’s choosing. 

Their original plan had been different. They were supposed to go out, but when Clint had sent Phil a message saying that he had to cancel because he had a headache, Phil had come over and had brought pizza with him. Clint couldn't help smiling at that. His boyfriend was all kinds of awesome.

"Wanna stay here tonight?" Clint looked away from the TV, nudging Phil's stomach with his toe. "Come on, it’ll be fun." 

He waggled his eyebrows, making Phil snort. "I could. I will have to leave early tomorrow, though. We're working on a case and it's getting a bit hectic."

"Anything interesting?"

"Only a bit time-consuming," Phil replied and Clint nodded. They never talked about work much. Phil was a police officer and he couldn't talk about his cases, so Clint didn't insist.

The loud ringing of Phil’s phone interrupted them watching the next episode of the show. Phil frowned slightly as Clint moved a bit, letting the other man stand up. "Coulson."

Well, there went their evening. Not that Clint had any right to complain. He knew Phil's job was demanding and, well, it wasn't like he had never canceled their dates because of his... job. He heard Phil sigh quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, telling someone that he'd leave soon and to wait with everything until he gets there. As he ended the call he glanced at Clint apologetically.

"So, I guess we'll have to reschedule?"

"I'm sorry, Clint," Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I really thought..."

"It's fine. Go, be a hero."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

***

The headache did not pass. The bump on his head might have been the cause of that, but he couldn’t tell Phil about that.

He left his apartment half an hour after Phil left, to check on the truck that was supposed to transport something Clint’s source told him he might be interested in. It did look like whoever was driving the truck was trying to keep a low-profile.

Clint jumped on the next building, never leaving the shadows. Since Phil had gone to work, he could keep following the truck for a while. Not like he had anything else to do for the evening. It didn't matter what Phil thought, Clint could be patient when he wanted to be.

The truck stopped in front of the old toy factory and as soon as a man dressed in a blue uniform left the truck, Clint squinted, trying to get a closer look at what was going on. He instantly noticed three people in suits hiding in the shadows, watching as the fourth man entered the factory, leaving the truck unsupervised. People hiding in the shadows meant there was something going on; it was basically what he was doing as well. When no one moved much for the next ten minutes, unless it was to look around, as if waiting for something, he realized what was going on.

It was a trap. His "source" hadn't revealed many details about the job and this must have been why. Clint was supposed to follow the truck and get caught. He smirked. Interesting.

After about an hour the guy who was standing one building away from the truck raised his watch to his mouth, probably contacting someone, but Clint couldn't see much else, as the man stayed in the shadows. He was dressed well and looked professional, but sadly, Clint couldn't see his face. It could have helped to know the identity of at least one of those people but, well, there was still time. For some reason he had a feeling Phil would approve of the guy's taste in suits, they both seemed to like very dark suits, and the thought made Clint smile.

It has been a week since the last time he heard about these people. His plans were more than once interrupted by a group of people in suits who, right after they appeared in the city, were deemed to be the "new superheroes" by the media.

They were a challenge, but Hawkeye liked a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, one is a superhero and one is a supervillain but neither of them knows it."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/658817.html?thread=88327553#t88327553)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	12. Pop Songs (Phil/Clint & Nick)

"…Phil? Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Because I might be a bit freaked out right now, and I was not prepared for that. Why didn’t you let me know?"

"I called, but you were with Sam."

"This was not included in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training."

"Really, Clint?"

"Stop rolling your eyes at me. I know you're friends with him, but how am I supposed to look him in the eye now?"

"You are aware that you do that, too, right?”

“Hey, you love it when I’m singing and you know it. You told me so. Repeatedly. And I don’t freak people out by singing when I’m using their showers. Well, unless it’s Tasha. Or Sam. Bruce doesn’t mind either.”

“You were singing “Staying Alive” the first time you had stayed over. And asked me if I wanted to sing “Bohemian Rhapsody” with you when you had showed up with Natasha at my place after disappearing for a week. Do I need to remind you of Budapest?” 

“You remember what was I singing?”

“Of course. I do love your voice.”

“I would show you how much I love that you love my voice, but _Nick Fury_ is in our shower, Phil. Singing pop songs.”

“You got something against pop songs, Barton?”

“Absolutely not, sir. You have a great voice, sir.” 

“Cheese, I’ll crash on your couch after all. Fuck, next time remind me not to drink with May.”

“I keep reminding you and yet, you insist on not listening to me. Go, I’ll wake you up in the morning. You know where the pillows are.”

“So… he wears the eye patch even when he showers?”

“I can hear you, Barton.”

“Come on, Clint. You may have a day off tomorrow, but I don’t. Goodnight, Marcus.” 

“’Night, Cheese.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, singing in the shower"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/715616.html?thread=94543456#t94543456)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	13. Candy (Phil/Clint)

Phil and Felix had managed to finish debriefing the agents that came back from Arizona, completed all the relevant paperwork and he could finally go home. He was walking down the corridor to take all the folders for Maria to sign, when he saw a group of baby agents talking quietly as they ate sandwiches. 

"That must have been him. Who else could have done that?" asked Agent Johnson as she took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe they're just testing us or something? Agent Sitwell mentioned that our evaluation will be based on how we behave in all kinds of different situations, so..." added the agent whom Phil didn't recognize. He did not finish what he wanted to say, since they all turned to greet Phil as soon as they saw him.

After he walked away, however, they started to talk again.

"Hey, at least it wasn't anything sticky. That's something."

"She's right, though. I've heard that Williams was shot with one that stuck to his shirt and he didn't notice until he had tried to get up from his chair after a meeting and his shirt had gotten stuck to the backrest."

"Well, at least mine was strawberry flavored."

Phil couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but what he did hear was enough. While he hadn't heard about anything out of ordinary happening that day, not more than usual anyway (and he had talked to Jasper, so he would have heard something sooner or later), he thought he had an idea who the baby agents might have been talking about.

As soon as he entered Maria's office his suspicions were confirmed. Maria was sitting by her desk, on which sat a bowl of candy and next to the bowl there were a couple of small darts.

"Do I want to know?" he asked as he put the folders on the desk.

She just snorted. "Oh, you will know, doesn’t matter if you want it or not. Probably as soon as you get to your office. Barton can get very creative when he's bored. He gave up when I caught all three darts. At least he seems to pick flavors people like."

Phil nodded as he picked up the darts. "I'll just... confiscate those."

"Good luck," she said as he left the office, a small smile not disappearing from her face as she got back to her paperwork.

Maria was right. However, majority of people took it as a harmless joke, and as Maria said, Clint managed to choose candy people liked. Phil briefly considered just leaving, since he wasn't sure if Clint had any plans for the day, but just after he gathered all his belongings and closed the door, he felt something small and hard hit him on the back and then fall to the floor.

"Satisfied?" he asked as he picked up his briefcase from the floor and went towards the elevator.

"Pretty much, yeah." He heard Clint drop from the ceiling vent and land on the floor, before the archer caught up with him, his hand brushing Phil's briefly, making Phil smile.

"I have the darts Maria caught. She appreciates your choice of strawberry flavor."

"I knew she would. And guess what? I saved all the blueberry ones for you. So, are you busy today? Or tomorrow?"

Phil smiled when Clint opened to the door for him as they left. "Today? No. Tomorrow? Most likely yes, since I’ll be dealing with the paperwork you caused."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be. Because you'll be helping me."

"Are you sure you want me near your paperwork? You know how that usually ends."

"I have to keep an eye on you somehow."

"Will there be scones?"

"We can get them in the morning."

"Cool. I still have to get my darts from Jasper, Blake and Hand, though, so we'd better get at least ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton+/Any, shooting candy at people from the ceiling vents."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/716505.html?thread=94672345#t94672345)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	14. Cookies (Sam/Bucky)

It took Sam about three months of living with Bucky to find out that the other man apparently had a sweet tooth. Or rather, he seemed to like chocolate chip cookies quite a lot.

Sam paid a lot of attention to his training and staying in shape, but he also really liked cookies. And who could blame him, when the bakery he passed every day when he went to work was selling some of the best chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies he had ever tasted? From time to time he tried to bake, too, and while he wasn't bad at it, nothing could compare to Mrs. Smith's cookies.

The first few times Sam had brought home chocolate chip cookies, he had caught Bucky staring at them, but he hadn’t been sure what the expression on the other man's face had meant. Sam had told him to help himself if he had wanted some, but Bucky had always left the room then.

Bucky had tried the cookies only after Steve had visited one day and taken three for himself. Bucky had been observing Steve, then had glanced at the cookies quickly, then at Sam, before he had finally reached for one. He had left the kitchen quietly right after.

Since then Sam had started buying more cookies. For a while he had been picking different kinds, having thought that Bucky might want to try them, too, but the man hadn't been interested in anything other than the chocolate chip ones.

After they had gotten together Bucky had stopped going to his room whenever he had wanted to eat some cookies. Their relationship still had been in the stage of certain uneasiness back then, which was doubled, or sometimes even tripled, by their pasts, by everything they both had been through, so the fact that apparently Bucky had started to feel more comfortable around him had felt pretty much amazing.

Knowing how much Bucky liked cookies had motivated Sam to put more time and energy to try to learn how to make the perfect ones. 

That was why he was standing in the kitchen at six in the morning, checking on the cookies. They looked very good. Hopefully, they tasted as good as they looked. He took them out of the oven carefully, the whole kitchen filling with the familiar smell right away.

He hoped to finish them before Bucky woke up, but, really, living with two super soldiers taught him that he couldn't hide anything from them.

As soon as Sam put the tray down he heard quiet footsteps behind him, before feeling Bucky's metal fingers brush against the small of his back.

"They look good," Bucky said quietly, sneaking one arm around Sam's waist. 

"Mrs. Smith gave me some pointers."

After Sam put all the cookies on the plate, he felt Bucky's hand touching his cheek, then turning his head, before Bucky kissed him gently.

"Thank you," Bucky murmured against Sam's lips, and Sam smiled.

"They’re still pretty hot, so we can lie down for a bit, if you want. How does that sound?"

As Bucky nodded, Sam led them to the living room. 

When they were eating the cookies later, Sam mentioned that he would have to work quite a bit before his skills could match Mrs. Smith’s, but Bucky didn’t say anything to that. He ate almost the whole plate of cookies by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Sam Wilson/James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, honestly anything with these guys is fine by me either shippy or platonic."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/716803.html?thread=94751491#t94751491)).
> 
> Written **before** I've seen _Captain America: Civil War_.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	15. Paint (Phil/Clint & Jasper & Maria)

"I told you it was a bad idea to walk in without knocking first," Maria shook her head while Jasper covered his eyes with one hand. 

"But it’s an emergency,” he replied. “Fury wants to see you, Phil, and your phone is turned off.”

“I’ll be right there.” Phil put on his jacket, successfully hiding his chest and stomach that were currently covered in a purple body paint, and Clint snorted, sitting down on the couch. 

“For some reason I thought Barton would be the one covered in purple," Jasper muttered and Maria groaned, while Clint just winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, purple"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/764042.html?thread=100362890#t100362890)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	16. Lunch (Darcy & Jane & Helen)

“Lunch!”

Darcy put a cup of iced coffee and a sandwich right on top of the sheet of paper Jane was looking at, and the other one in front of Doctor Cho, along with a cup of tea, making them both look up at her.

“Hm?” 

“Food. Thirty minutes. We all need a break and knowing you, you wouldn’t get anything to eat unless someone brought it for you.”

All three of them were sitting in Doctor Cho’s garden, enjoying the sunny weather and the refreshing summer wind. Darcy took a sip of her milkshake and sat down on the blanket, stretching her legs and putting on her sunglasses. 

“Thank you,” Doctor Cho placed her tablet on the table gently. She raised the cup of tea to her lips briefly, then leaned back in the chair and sighed quietly, closing her eyes right away.

Darcy just smiled in reply. “No problem.”

“With cucumber and cheese?” Jane picked up and unwrapped her sandwich, and Darcy nodded. 

“Just the way you like it,” she took another sip of the milkshake. “You know what? We definitely should do this more often. I love your garden, Doctor Cho.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any, lunch"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/519367.html?thread=75352775#t75352775)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	17. Difficult to Ignore (Sam & Scott)

"If you don't stop talking, I'm gonna squash you," Sam muttered, knowing perfectly well that he was being watched by more than one person. "I'm not kidding. Not even your ants will be able to save you after we leave this building."

"Hey, not cool. It's not like it was my idea," he heard Scott say from where he was sitting on Sam's shoulder. Or at least that's where Sam hoped he was. "It's not my fault that I talk when I'm nervous. Besides, they're staring, so what?"

"Right. It's easy for you to say, because it's not you they're staring at," Sam grumbled, smiling at the elderly lady who was watching him as if he was an alien. "They think I'm talking to myself. That's not suspicious at all."

"Well, you _could_ try ignoring me, you know."

Gritting his teeth, Sam tried to behave as if it was just another regular day, even if it wasn't.

Two days earlier Sam had told Steve that he had no problems with working undercover. He had some experience, he knew how to talk to people, and he knew how to use all that to his advantage. He had also mentioned that he had no problems with working with other people, and that turned out to be a mistake.

The thing was, Scott Lang could be very irritating. He was a good guy, and Sam liked him, but when they ended up working together to get into a building they had to infiltrate, Sam found out that it was nearly _impossible_ for him to ignore Scott’s babbling. He had no idea if Scott was so talkative when he worked with other people, too, but when working with Sam, Scott was talking almost all the time. It was like he was doing it just to annoy Sam. 

Sam was supposed to get Scott inside the building without drawing attention to himself, but it was difficult to do when everyone was staring at him because he looked like he was talking to himself.

"That's our target, right?"

Indeed, they did locate the suspicious-looking door, which was, as they had predicted, watched by a suspiciously large number of people in suits.

"Looks like it. Okay, Tic Tac, try not to fall off."

"Only if you try not to squash me."

"I’ll think about it," Sam licked his lips briefly, walking slowly towards the door. "Let’s go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. Everybody believes he is talking to himself. He isn't"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/678268.html?thread=89777276#t89777276%20)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
